Watching House MD
by RiverOfAntDecGoldSwanMerlock
Summary: When Rachel grows up She finds out that House's life Is a tv series and brings most people to watch the series and change there future for the better. a charatures watching the show fic.


I was reading a doctor who version of this a while back and it was interesting. I thought "let's try it with House MD." My friend agreed in thinking it was a good idea.

This is set in the future when Rachel Cuddy is 15. She has found out that House's life was a TV show, and has somehow got everyone from the past watching them This is when everyone is:  
House and cuddy– after 'Small Sacrifices'  
Wilson - just before he proposes to Sam (during 'Small Sacrifices')  
Forman - after 'Resignation' (ignoring my story)  
Chase and Cameron - just after they got married  
Thirteen –after Now What  
Taub - after the divorce (can't remember the episode)  
Kutner - just before he kills himself  
Amber –going to pick up drunk House (S4)  
Stacy – before the infarction  
Rachel – when she's 15 post season 8 finale

House woke up in a strange room. His leg, weirdly enough, didn't seem to be in as much pain as it had been recently- without the Vicodin.

He picked up his cane and stood up, limping over to the first seat he saw and dumping himself unceremoniously on the chair. Looking around, the first person he saw was Amber.

'Am I hallucinating again?' he thought to himself. "But I don't-" His train of thought was cut off as he heard a voice from behind him, "Where are we House?"

He looked round to see Cuddy.

"I don't know Cuddy," he said.

He looked around. Each chair had a name in front of it.

By some strange coincidence, he had managed to sit in the one that had his name on it. He looked around to the chairs next to him, reading the names on them. On his right, it said Cuddy, on his left was Stacy.

He sighed.

"Hey, where are we?" A voice interrupted his thought processes. Vaguely recognising it as Cameron, he looked over at the blonde ER doctor and waved her over. "I think we are supposed to sit down." At this, he got several incredulous looks. He carried on, "Look at the seats- they have our names on."

Everyone began to sit down and after a few minutes, everyone had spoken to the people they were sitting next to. House heard Amber say, "Does anyone know why we are here?"

House was about to answer 'no' when a young girl- he estimated her at around 15- walked in and sat in the empty chair on Cuddy's other side. " I brought you here, I'm Rachel Cuddy."

Cuddy gasped and looked at House.

Rachel ignored this outburst and continued, "I found out that House's life was a TV show- I've gathered you all here so that you can watch the series. There are eight 'seasons' or sections overall and by watching them, you can change your future and my past. Before we start, some of you are from different times- can you please say who you are and what time you are from, just so everyone knows." Rachel finished.

No one answered. 'And for the record, the level of awkwardness we are all currently experiencing in this room is entirely genuine' ran through both House's and Rachel's minds. House decided that he would go first.

"Ok, I'm Greg House, as you probably all know, and me and Cuddy have just done the horizontal tango," He waggled his eyebrows playfully, but both Cuddy and Stacy glared at him, and each other. "Fine," he admitted, "We have just made up after a row."

"I'm Lisa Cuddy, I'm Rachel's mum, I guess and in the same time as House."

"I'm James Wilson and I'm about to propose to Sam again," he said. Cuddy and House looked at each other. Amber simply glared at the woman who was stealing her man. She wondered silently, why they weren't still together and who Sam was.

"I'm Eric Foreman and I've just quit House's team, Foreman said. He received no bad responses; only a slight knowing grin from his old teammates.

"I'm Robert Chase and me and Alison Cameron have just got married," Chase said. Cameron smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Everyone else gave a loud.

"eww"

"I'm Alison Cameron/Chase and what Chase said," she said.

"I'm Remy Hadley, or Thirteen and I've just left House's team for a while," Thirteen went next.

"I'm Christopher Taub and I've just divorced my wife," Taub went immediately after, sighing as he spoke.

"I'm Lawrence Kutner and when I am isn't important," he said, fidgeting nervously. Everyone who knew he committed suicide guessed that was when he'd been pulled out of time. The few people who didn't know (Stacy, Foreman and Amber) wondered why he wouldn't say.

"I'm Amber Volakis and I'm about to pick up house from Sharrie's bar," Amber said.

Everyone who knew what was going to happen looked down at the floor. Wilson wanted to shout "Don't go," but somehow couldn't get his voice to work.

House and Wilson looked at each other with the same expression.

"I'm Stacy and Greg has just been to the clinic about increasing leg pain," Everyone glared slightly at Stacy- some harder than others, and House unconsciously rubbed his thigh.

Cuddy reached out and grabbed his other hand.

"Ok now that everyone knows everyone, I would like to add that you will go back to your time at exactly the same time from when you left. Now let's start watching," Rachel said then switched the TV on.

Ok here's where everyone is siting  
Taub,  
Kutner,  
Amber,  
Wilson,  
Rachel,  
Cuddy,  
House,  
Stacy,  
Foreman,  
Thirteen,  
Chase,  
Cameron  
but in a sort of a circle/horseshoe shape

If you think I should add and minor or other characters PM me or leave it in reviews.


End file.
